


Bones

by theprodigypenguin



Series: Steadfast [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Aurors, Boys In Love, Brotherhood, Ceremony, Commissioned Art, Confusedswede.jpg, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cute, Daily Prophet, Dancing, Digital Art, Disaster gay, Eloping, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gryffindor, Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, Hufflepuff, I cried a million times while writing this fic it was too pure, I love these idiots so much, Idiots in Love, James x Teddy, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mauraders, Metamorphmagus, Muggle London, Name Change, Name Changes, Nerves, Ravenclaw, Rings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Love, Slow Dancing, Slytherin, Smut, Soft sex, Teddy x James, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Theconfusedswede, True Love, Tuxedos, Unspeakables (Harry Potter), Vows, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Werewolf, anxious, art commission, commission, confusedswede art, james is a greedy boi, james sirius lupin, james sirius potter x teddy lupin, jeddy, just a super fluffy romantic wedding fic, legacy, marriage liscense, paisley - Freeform, partial werewolf, pink tuxedo, romantic, teddy lupin x james sirius potter, wedding art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprodigypenguin/pseuds/theprodigypenguin
Summary: The Potter's and Weasley's had always been Teddy's unofficial family, he'd grown up with them after all, but in the past he never would have imagined actually joining their family. Till now that is, and there was no one else Teddy would have wanted to share this day with.





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restlessandordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/gifts).



> Prompt: Jeddy wedding! Any lead up you want to do would be great, including the proposal, but mainly I want to read a wonderful wedding scene for them. Can also include their wedding night, but don't feel you have to. (Prompt by restlessandordinary)
> 
> I suck at summaries sometimes but for the record this was my FAVORITE fic to write out of the four for @jeddyfest Title inspired by the song “Bones” by Galantis ft. OneRepublic. It was originally going to be way shorter, but it ended up super long, even after edits. Be sure to read through the whole thing, because there’s a surprise at the end~ Major thank you to @writersummer for beta-ing!

“You know, I wanted to wear a dress,” James simpered as he tugged on the bowtie around his throat, staring at his reflection and thinking there was clearly something wrong with it, something missing.

“Well, by all means, let's charm you into one,” Albus said monotonously from behind him, but James saw in the mirror that he had an annoyed look on his face. “It's not like you've already taken hours to put on fucking dress pants. I'm sure a gown would take much less time.”

“It has not been hours!” James argued, untying the bowtie and fumbling to redo it better than it was before.

He'd been doing that a lot, for the past, fine, hour at least. Undoing his tie and trying to fix it, buttoning down the front of his tux with complaints it just wasn't fitting or he got one of the buttons secured wrong. He'd even accidentally magicked his shoes too tight from anxiety and had to cut them off while Harry went for new ones.

James was never a nervous person, because nerves came from a sense of fear, from the unknown, and he'd never been one to worry or overthink the little things like that. He was _not_ used to nerves, even pre-Quidditch nerves back in school were nothing like this.

His fingers and hands were shaking so bad he couldn't get his bowtie tight enough. He tried to tame the trembling by knotting his fingers into his hair, mussing what had been meticulously combed moments before. He paced and bumped into tables and stools, chewing his already blunt nails until they bled, snapping at Albus before apologizing, and generally turning into a great big mess.

“Why are you freaking out so badly?” Albus asked from where he'd been sitting on the table for the last hour, doing absolutely nothing to make James feel better. “What has you so damn worried?”

“I don't know, everything?” James abandoned his bowtie to instead rub his hands together, pacing. “Do you know how much could go wrong? What if we get up there and he says no?”

Albus stared at James blankly before squinting. “You're… you're joking, right?”

“No, I'm not joking!” James shrilled. “What if he's sitting and regretting this whole thing? What if he changed his mind? What if he says no, or worse? What if he just up and leaves?”

“Merlin's pants, you really have to be fucking with me,” Albus sighed. “Did Fred give you an anxiety potion or something? How in hell could you possibly assume Teddy would ditch or change his mind? Isn't he the one who asked you to marry him in the first place? Fuck's sake, aren't you technically already married?”

“This is different,” James argued, hands pressed together and held up in front of his lips. “This isn't us doing something spontaneously. This was planned over several weeks with decisions on clothes and food and rings. Fuck!” He found the nearest chair and fell into it, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck.”

“Man… I have never seen you like this,” Albus muttered. “I never realized that my brother was such a wimp.”

James held his left hand up, curling down all but one finger as he kept his face covered with his right hand, thinking back weeks, no _months_ ago, when this all started.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

It was probably one of the highest and most respected of Ministry positions Teddy could possibly be in. They'd been expecting him to get promoted for years now, ever since he was pulled from the field Aurors, and now that it had actually happened, it seemed the only thing people wanted to know was what he wanted to do next.

Of course, if Teddy was going to be the one making his own career decisions, then he planned on staying in this new position for a long time.

Sometimes James worried he didn't like the position much. There was a lot of paperwork, a lot of back door politics, a lot of heavy responsibility, people asking hard questions, and making hard decisions. There was a lot of secrecy and many different brands of danger to be immersed in. Teddy didn't like keeping secrets from James in the first place, but now he didn't have much say in the matter.

For most his life, Teddy had been a man of action. His work had always been fast paced. An auror, an undercover specialist taking on some of the most dangerous Ministry missions. Even before joining the Ministry, he'd worked fast, taking new jobs every few weeks and never settling into something too deeply or for too long.

Till now of course. Though James was worried, it seemed like Teddy truly enjoyed what he was doing. He expected there would be some problems; there was plenty of backlash when Hermione took over the Ministry, and plenty back when Kingsley Shacklebolt took over, when Harry became head Auror and later took over as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. There would always be naysayers and people who just didn't like the newest authority, and always a circumstance where critics demanded the uncertainties to be proven wrong.

James just hoped that it wouldn't seriously harm Teddy, mentally that is. He was a sensitive man, a very gentle and caring man who wanted nothing more than to help people, make their lives easier. Looking after and protecting people was what made Teddy happiest, and if he received backlash for doing exactly that, how was he going to respond to it?

These days James got out of work earlier than Teddy, so they rarely got to go home together. James was left to his own devices for at least a few hours before Teddy arrived home. He would juggle his free time between reading, chores, and thinking of what to prepare for that night's dinner.

When Teddy returned home that evening, James was lying out on the couch, head propped against a pillow leaned against the arm of the couch, holding a book open and chewing on a strip of jerky to stave off hunger until his boyfriend had returned, so they could eat together.

“You're still awake?” Teddy asked as he stepped out of the floo, setting his bag into the chair next to him and undoing the front of his dragonskin cloak.

“Why?” James asked around his jerky. “What time is it?”

“Almost eleven,” Teddy answered, draping the cloak on top of his bag and striding over to the couch. “Don't tell me you stayed up to wait for me?”

“Yea, just like I've done every day for the past few months.” James shut his book and dropped it off the side of the couch. “Come lie down with me, relax, I made something absolutely horrible for dinner, so we can enjoy that as soon as you're wound down.”

He sat up and leaned forward so Teddy could drop down onto the couch with him, resituating and stretching his legs out across the cushions, tangling together with James as they both laid back. Teddy wrapped his arms around James, holding him against his chest and lifting a hand to run through his brown hair.

“You're my stress relief at this point,” Teddy said, and James snorted.

“Bad day at work?”

“Bad? No, I wouldn't say that. Just a lot to take in, it's only been a few months since I started working between the Department of Mysteries and Hermione's station, so I'm still getting used to it.”

“So much paperwork,” James lamented. “You poor thing.”

“Oh, you have no idea. There's even more stuff than I expected. Just today, someone dropped an entire folder of marriage licenses into my arms, asking me to officiate them with a seal. Is that even my job? Is that my division? No, it is not. I'm studying to enter the Department of Mysteries as a liaison between the Unspeakables and Hermione, why am I a carrier pigeon of notarized marriage documents? No one is taking me or my promotion seriously! Merlin…”

James laughed. “That's kind of cute! You've got authority to legally marry couples!”

“Well, I have all the licenses. I think technically they wanted me to bring them up to the Minister after stamping them with the seal she gave me when I got promoted,” Teddy muttered into his boyfriend's auburn hair. “Makes you wonder, huh?”

“Hm?” James had reached down to scoop his book back up.

“How easy it could be. My gran said my parents didn't have much of a wedding. There was a witness, a marriage license, and a notary, but that was it. Gran didn't even know till mum came home and showed her the ring.”

“Suppose extravagance isn't the most important detail to consider when getting married,” James decided. “The point of it is the connection, right? It's all well and good to get engaged or to say you're married, but there's something in the actual action of signing a marriage license and having it be legal. No need for all that fancy stuff, so long as it's official. Your parents had the right idea.”

“Yea,” Teddy agreed, chin buried in James’ hair, “something quiet, personal, just two people who love each other and a friend to act as a witness.”

“Exactly,” James hummed, then frowned, closing his book slowly and lying it on his chest, staring up at the ceiling and shutting his eyes when Teddy went back to running his fingers through his hair.

“We've been together for a while, haven't we? Practically right after Hogwarts, wasn't it? After I joined the Ministry?”

Teddy hummed a little. “Five years?”

“Godric's gall, are you kidding me?” James exhaled. “We've been dating for five years?”

“I think so,” Teddy pulled on a few strands of James’ hair. “Why? Is it our anniversary or something?”

“No,” James said, then sat up and threw his book aside before twisting around to face Teddy, propping himself against the back of the couch with one hand. “Teddy, I love you.”

Teddy blinked in response, then snorted. “Jamie, sweetheart, I know that. You tell me every day, all the time, you scream it at me across the floors of the Ministry and make everyone around you uncomfortable.”

James hummed, smiling above Teddy's head. “And I'm never gonna stop doing that, either.”

“I'd be upset if you did,” Teddy promised. “I love you too, by the way. Even if I don't holler it down to you when I'm three floors up.”

“That's fine by me, Tedward.”

“Why are you confessing then?” Teddy asked. “Too much iron in your system? I do keep telling you not to snack before dinner.”

“Try and stop me, Mister Unspeakable,” James dared, but the grin stayed stuck to his face. “I just wanted to hear you say it at least once before I asked this.”

“Asked what?”

“Well, you know, asked you to marry me,” James said it as if it was the most obvious and expected thing in the world, waving his hand dismissively. What else would he have said, after all? “You can say no, of course, but I just wanted to ask.”

Teddy was staring at James with an expression of awe, eyes wide and hair mixing shades of blue and pink. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, hesitating and breathing a half laugh, shaking his head and swallowing, as if trying to collect the right words to say.

“So ask me then,” he said softly. “Ask me, Jamie.”

James grinned. “Tedward Lupin, will you marry me?”

“Can you say it the right way, maybe?”

James frowned. “Saying it the _right way_ isn't my style. So, Unspeakable Tedward, will you marry me?”

Teddy just laughed again, shaking his head, but he was grinning so wide his cheeks were tinged pink. He didn't answer, untangling his legs from James’ and getting off the couch, taking two large steps over to where he'd dropped his cloak and bag. He sifted through the bag and pulled out a sheet of paper the color of pale brown eggshells, then pulled a quill and bottle of ink from the side pockets and hurried back over to the couch.

Sitting down, he set everything on the coffee table, and James felt flushed when he saw the elegant calligraphy across the top of the page, where it revealed itself to be a marriage license.

James grinned at Teddy. “So that's a yes?”

“That is a yes, James Potter.” Teddy held the quill out for him. “However, there is one problem we have to deal with, before making it official.”

James frowned. “What's that?”

Teddy tilted his head and looked down at the marriage certificate. “Whose last name are we gonna take?”

“Oh, that's not a problem at all,” James assured, taking the quill. “You've got no idea how long I've waited to be James Sirius Lupin.”

“Why?” Teddy laughed, and James grinned at him.

“Because, Ted, now I'm three marauders in one!”

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

At first, Harry had thought they were making an elaborate joke when James introduced himself as a Lupin, and when Teddy introduced him similarly as Auror Lupin. Harry would just sigh and shake his head at James. “Stop being cute, the joke is getting old.”

“Not a joke, pops,” James had insisted, hands on his hips. “We're legally married by the law.”

“Really, and how did that happen?”

“Dad, Teddy _is_ the law. He's got the authority to marry people, including us.”

Harry still hadn't believed him, just shook his head and rolled his eyes, and remained suspicious until James actually showed him the legally binding documentation. Harry had become immediately annoyed, but not for the reason James had expected.

“Do you know how mad your gran is going to be about this?” he'd asked. “Not to mention your mum? You can't just decide you're married in this family without some kind of ceremony.”

James had simply arched an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Teddy, silently disagreeing—but that was how they ended up in this situation: stowed away months later in opposite rooms in the Burrow, waiting for every tiny detail outside to be perfect before they could get on with the marriage ceremony.

It was kind of ridiculous, and every extra minute they had to wait, James felt like he was going crazy. He could only imagine how Teddy was dealing with the anxiety. Maybe he wasn't anxious at all, but fuck it, James was. Anxiety he really hated to feel.

“Okay, you idiot.” Albus hopped off the table and walked over to where James was sitting, crouching down and pulling his hands away from his face to reach under his chin and fix the bowtie. “Look, you’re already married, a ceremony is just tradition. Gran demanded it, you know, so this is just a technicality of making a show for the rest of the family.” He finished tying the bowtie and clapped his hands onto James’s shoulders. “You may as well do it all right if you want to be with him for the rest of your life.”

James furrowed his brow. “I just never saw the point of a huge ceremony. I get I can be sort of flashy, and yea I like attention, and I'm excited about those lemon tarts gran and dad made, but that's completely beside the point.”

“Then what's the point, James?” Albus asked. “What are you really so anxious about?”

James twisted his hands together, looking pale. “When he pulled out the certificate, before, after I asked him to marry me, his answer was to grab the licence, but what if he only signed to make me happy? I mean, I really do want to marry him, you know, but if he's only doing it to make me happy, and doesn't actually want to… I'd be fine just dating him for the next eighteen or fifty years. I don't want him to do something he doesn't want to do, just to make other people happy.”

“You’re really stupid,” Albus said blankly. “I thought you knew him better than that? If you think Teddy would do anything he doesn't want to do, then you really don't know him as well as you thought. He's a nice guy, but he's also a stubborn prick. Dad says it's the Gryffindor in him, and considering how much of a prick _you_ can be, I concur.”

James simply narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but he did appear calmer, his shoulders relaxing and his posture straightening. Albus grabbed him by his elbows and dragged him out of the chair to stand, straightening the buttons down the front of his tux, since they'd all been misdone during his anxious pacing.

Then he turned James towards the floor length mirror and did his best to fix his brother's hair, as James stared at himself nervously, fiddling with his fingers until Albus grabbed his hands and cast a simple healing spell to fix the skin James had chewed through and keep the tiny specks of blood from getting on his tuxedo coat.

“How do I look?” James asked on a croak, and Albus looked up at him before turning to look into the mirror with James, putting an arm around his shoulders.

He took one look, eyes panning up and down and back, taking in James’s neat, wrinkle free black dress trousers, shiny shoes, the white tuxedo coat with black collar, the silver paisley vest buttoned beneath it, and the white dress shirt with the black bowtie.

He squeezed James’ shoulder, nodding. “I'll be honest, James,” he said, “you look like a tool.”

James just snorted and bent forward with laughter, and Albus rubbed his back with a smile he was grateful James couldn't see.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

The room seemed to be way too hot, enough that Teddy had removed his black suit coat and draped it over the back of an armchair, leaving him in a bright fuschia vest with a white dress shirt beneath. He paced as he rolled up his sleeves, face drawn in a look of intense concentration and the ends of his hair tingeing a blend of yellow and green.

“Is it hot in here?” he asked, glancing towards the fireplace just to convince himself it was dead. “Feels kind of hot.”

“It's just you,” Victoire answered without prompting from where she sat, Lucy sitting on a stool in front of her, patiently getting her hair braided.

“I didn't ask if it was just me, I asked if it was hot.”

“It's not.”

“Thank you… that was helpful,” Teddy muttered, turning his back and folding his hands up near his mouth as he paced over to the window. “What's taking so long, anyway? Shouldn't this have started an hour ago or something?”

“Just some technicalities that need to be smoothed over,” Harry said, leaning against the wall beside the door. “Evidently the Daily Prophet is a little too interested in your marriage. Rita Skeeter and her cronies have been lingering on the property trying to get access.”

Teddy backed away from the window and turned to frown at Harry. “I don't want that opportunistic slug around to take inappropriate pictures and write some fake news about my marrying another man. Ginny is welcome and so is Luna, but-”

“I know, Ted, believe me.” Harry lifted his hand. “She tried the same thing when Gin and I got married, wrote an article about getting together too soon due to mental problems left over from the war. There's no way around it aside from casting wards to keep them at a distance. They'll probably still get pictures, but hopefully they won't be legible.”

“It's because of your position, you know.” Victoire finished tying off Lucy's braid and patted her shoulder. “You're done, go find your dad, and don't tell anyone what Teddy looks like. Remember, it's a secret.”

Harry opened the door for the little girl, then shut it behind her. “She has a point. It was one thing to be the wizard who got lucky and won a war, but you're an Unspeakable, which is a controversial position as it is, and your lineage has been questioned from the moment you joined the Ministry. You have a lot of enemies against you who would do anything to slander your name.”

“Wow, yes, excellent.” Teddy waved his finger at Harry, turning in a half circle. “Precisely what I wanted to hear, very good.”

“I think you made him nervous,” Victoire said, and Harry shrugged with an empathetic wince as the door opened again and Fred popped his head in.

“Hey, am I interrupting anything?”

“Just Teddy worrying over the press,” Victoire answered as her cousin slipped into the room and shut the door. “What's going on outside?”

“Grandad, aunt ‘Mione, and Shacklebolt are fixing up a way to keep them out.” Fred shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. “Shouldn't take more than five minutes, then we can start the ceremony.”

“You check on James?” Harry asked, and Fred waved his hand.

“Before I stopped by here. Al's keeping him calm I think, but he's getting antsy. You know how he is, always gotta be moving, sort of impatient, ruining his hair, biting the nails he doesn't have and making his fingers bleed.”

Teddy looked dizzy at that last bullet point, and Fred waved a hand. “He's fine, just impatient, I promise.”

“Well, thank you for letting us know,” Harry said. “Do you mind going back and keeping him company? Just until everything starts.”

“I think he's okay with Albus,” Fred admitted, “but if you really want me to. I just came up to tell you an ETA on the start of the ceremony.”

“I would appreciate it,” Harry reiterated. “I'd go, but I feel I'm needed here.”

“If by that, you mean I'm nervous, you're wrong,” Teddy said, and Harry folded his arms.

“Teddy your hair is green,” he said. “You look like you're going to throw up.”

Teddy lifted his hands to his hair. “Hey this was a lot easier when it was just he and I alone in the living room at midnight signing a marriage certificate. Having to go up and say vows in front of a hundred of our closest friends and family makes things a lot more complicated.”

“But also a lot more official,” Harry reminded as Fred snuck back out of the room, grinning. “This is necessary for a lot of reasons. In the first place, your gran wants to see it, and Molly wants to see it, all the family wants to watch you get married like this. In addition to that, as an Unspeakable and as a member of the Ministry, there are certain images you have to maintain.”

“You're telling me I have to do this because the entire wizarding world wants me to?” Teddy asked with a look of disbelief. “As if being in a private line of Ministry work makes my life a reality show for everyone else?”

“That's not what I meant—”

“That's what it sounded like.” Teddy turned, pacing. “In the first place, I just wanted something simple, but I was excited to do this because it was special, and I wanted gran to see it, I wanted my grandad to be here. Now you're telling me I have to do this for publicity, because what, having a more private ceremony or getting married in secret makes me seem like a hooligan, like I'm some kind of untraditional _beast.”_

“Good job, uncle,” Victoire whispered as she passed Harry. “I'll wait in the hall while you fix this. You have… four minutes.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as the door shut with a click, dragging his hand down to watch Teddy pace, wringing his hands, hair blood red.

“I'm sorry I said it the way I did,” Harry apologized. “I suppose I could have worded it more delicately.”

“You think?”

“Teddy, I wasn't lying or being overdramatic. Being involved in Ministry politics has always made you a front page article, and your relation to Remus has always made you more interesting of a gossip topic. That won't change. In fact, it may get more intense now that you're working in such a secretive faction. This is a fact, it's something I've had to deal with, something Hermione had to deal with, but that's not what's important. Be aware of it, but don't let it consume you.”

He strode across the room to stop Teddy from pacing, placing his hands on both his shoulders and squeezing. “The important thing is that you don't let it control you.”

“Harry, up till right this second I _never_ let it control me,” Teddy lifted his finger, “but thanks to that tiny tidbit, now I'm freaking out.”

“I take full responsibility for that,” Harry assured, taking Teddy's hand and squeezing it. “Look, just focus on something else. This is a big day for you. The key is to not care about people's expectations.”

Teddy looked annoyed at that. “Believe me, I don't, and you're not making this any easier for me.”

“That's on me. I'm very sorry,” Harry apologized again. “My point is it says a lot about you by completely disregarding the people around you and just living—”

“Harry, if you don't shut up, I'm going to scream.”

Harry pulled his hands away and gave a double thumbs up. “Cool beans, I'll just… wait outside.”

“Please.”

Teddy watched Harry as he started for the door before turning and reaching for the glass of water sitting on the table, downing half of it like it was whiskey and he was on a bender.

“Hey.” Teddy looked over to the door where Harry had paused. “It might not mean much, after that spiel of mine, but I'm proud of you.”

Teddy stared at him for a moment before setting the glass back down. “James isn't as tied up in the media as I am,” he said. “They take interest in him because he's a Potter, but for the most part he manages to stay out of it. The last thing I want is to be the cause of negative portrayal on his name.”

“James can take care of himself, Ted,” Harry promised. “You should know that by now. He doesn't care about paparazzi or sneaky journalists, he has no shame and isn't scared to give them a good talk despite what they may write about him because of it. You're marrying a very proud, confident man, who isn't at all worried about what people might say about him. He cares about you. That's it. That's what matters.”

Teddy nodded slowly, looking away. “Right.”

“You better get ready.” Harry motioned to the suit coat Teddy had pulled off. “I'll give you a minute to yourself.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

He rolled his sleeves back down and fixed the buttons in the sleeves before pacing over to the armchair and taking up his coat, pulling it on and standing in front of the floor length mirror as he fixed the buttons and smoothed out a few creases, hesitating.

His hair had changed from the ill looking green and back to the turquoise blue that clashed quite dramatically against the fuchsia of his suit vest and tie. For a drawn moment he just stood there, reaching up to smooth down his hair, even though it looked fine, then tugged at the buttons of his coat sleeves, rubbing his hands together and trying to imagine a ring on his left hand.

It wouldn't be long now, just a few short minutes, he could hear Molly chattering last minute details out in the hall. He ignored her, hands slipping into his coat pockets and puffing out a slow exhale.

His grandfather would be the one to come get him and lead him out of the house through the back, while Harry took charge of getting James to the tent. It wouldn't be remarkably traditional, neither of them would be walking down a flower strewn aisle with glorious music playing. They'd both be coming from the sides and meet at the middle in front of the marriage officiant. In this case, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Teddy's fingers wrapped around cold metal sitting heavy in his pocket, pulling it out and glancing towards the door to ensure it stayed closed before holding his hands waist level, staring down at the silver locket. It was the same radius as his palm, made of silver and attached to a chain. There was Celtic knot work on the front of it, wolf heads that twisted around each other. He slid his thumb over it before digging his nail into the edge and opening it.

Tucked inside was a photograph of his parents, embracing each other and swaying on their feet as they smiled up at him. His mother with bright magenta hair and a playful grin, his father with his chin sitting on top of her head, face scarred but smile so gentle. Teddy knew it was just a picture, but sometimes he pretended like they were really there, smiling at him, proud of him.

Teddy missed them every single day, but somehow that longing for their presence felt heavier now, deeper. So many important things had happened without them already. The day he started Hogwarts and was sorted, the day he graduated, the day he joined the Ministry, the day he was promoted as an Unspeakable. Now this. Now his wedding.

A part of him was jealous of James, that he had Harry and Ginny to support him and be proud of him. It was ridiculous, because Teddy knew he had them too, but it just wasn't the same, and it never would be really.

How odd it was, to miss people he’d hardly even met.

A knock on the door forced his eyes away from the locket and towards the door where Lyall Lupin was standing. He was old now, but still looked as alive as ever in his black tux. His hair was entirely silver, pushed back to show off his receding hairline and the deep lines in his face.

“Am I interrupting anything?” he asked, and Teddy shook his head, closing the locket with a snap and putting it back into his pocket.

“Have I been summoned finally?”

“Seems so.” Lyall closed the door part way and walked over to stand next to Teddy, a hand on his shoulder as he looked him over. “Interesting choice of attire,” he noted. “I believe your mother would approve.”

Teddy grinned. “You think so?”

“From everything I've heard about her, she certainly would.” Lyall squeezed his shoulder. “Might have given your father a headache.” His voice came rougher when talking about Remus, like it always did, but Teddy kept his smile.

“I thought it was a nice color. Made me feel close to them, somehow.” He pressed his lips tightly together and swallowed the knot in his throat. “What would he have thought, about this?”

Lyall sighed and stared at his grandson. “I wish I could tell you for certain, but all I can do is guess. All anyone can do is guess... I think he'd be proud of you. He would think it odd at first, that you were marrying the grandson of one of his closest friends, but he would be happy, because you're happy.” He lifted his hand to hold Teddy's face. “He loved you, Teddy. More than life.”

“Clearly,” Teddy said, then laughed weakly at his joke. “I'm sorry, that was bad.”

“You can't be blamed,” Lyall assured. “He made bad jokes too.”

“I was told he was very witty.”

“Oh, he was.” Lyall turned, a hand on Teddy's back, leading him towards the door. “That doesn't mean all his jokes were good.”

“Noted.”

“Let's get you out there,” Lyall said, “and Teddy… I want you to know how honored I am that you asked me to be here.”

Teddy laughed. “Why wouldn't I ask you to come, pops? Who else would I have chosen?”

Lyall just smiled painfully, “I wasn't able to watch my own son marry, even though it was the one thing his mother and I always hoped would happen, for him to find someone… someone like your mother. I'm just… happy I could watch you at least.”

Teddy could only answer with the same smile, wrapping his arms around his grandfather in a hug and squeezing. “I'm happy you could be here to see me, too.”

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Wedding ceremonies were considered elegant affairs, to be treated with respect and the marrying couple honored. That being understood, not even the younger children in their shared family spoke. Even Fred, who always had a quip just waiting behind his teeth, stayed silent, a massive grin on his face as he sat with his hands clinging to the edges of his seat. The area was mostly silent aside from the sound of birds, and the distant rush of running water.

In fact, the only people making a sound, breaking the respect of the ceremony, were the grooms. James and Teddy smiled at each other when they were led up to the front of their seated friends and family. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other, and James was grinning with a corner of his lips curled higher than the other, that smile he gave when he was trying not to laugh.

“Don't you look dashing in your pink suit?”

“You don't like it?” Teddy asked, reaching up to adjust his tie. “I thought it was very appropriate. The black and white is nice.”

“Right?” James tugged each side of his bowtie. “I look like James Bond.”

Someone cleared their throat, and they both turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there with a black book and a raised eyebrow. “If you're done, we can continue with the ceremony.”

“Give us like four minutes, I haven't seen him all day,” James teased, and Teddy grinned, nodding to Kingsley.

“Ignore him. Go ahead.”

Kingsley sounded initially inconvenienced, but was smiling as he opened the book he was holding and started to read from it. It was old and the edges were frayed, the bindings coming undone, but he held it gently and read in a soothing voice that everyone could hear over the silence. When he reached the vows his dark eyes went from Teddy to James and back.

“You have your vows?”

“Yea but I had to plagiarize,” James grinned. “Not nearly clever enough to think of my own.”

“That's fine.”

“Same for me,” Teddy said, staring at James; that's really all he'd been able to do this entire time, just stare at him.

“Which of you wants—”

“I'll go first,” James said quickly, his eyes seemed to glow gold with excitement and impatience.

He and Teddy both reached out at the same time, without having to be prompted, already so close that the most they managed to do was hold each other by the elbows.

“Is that okay?” James asked, and though his voice was steady, Teddy could feel him shaking.

“Of course it's okay. You'll probably cry when you hear my vows anyway, so it would be better if you went first.”

“Hey, I won't cry,” James started to argue playfully, and Albus cleared his throat loudly from behind him, head bowed and fist lifted to his mouth.

Probably a signal for James to just get on with it.

He did, grinning, focusing on Teddy and only Teddy, blocking everyone and everything else as he kept eye contact with his technically-already-husband and started to repeat the vows he'd decided on after weeks of struggling to write his own.

“Tedwa—”

“Jamie, I love your humor but please, there are people watching,” Teddy choked to contain his laughter, trying to stay professional, but James just grinned more, his freckles beaming.

 _“Edward Remus Lupin,”_ Teddy nodded his approval, so James continued, “I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive, and to always make our family’s love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are _my_ person — my love and my life, today and always.”

There was a pause as James seemed to hold his breath, someone in the audience blew their nose and sniffled and it just made him smile more, looking almost desperately hopeful. He couldn't tell if the shine in Teddy's eyes was from his metamorph abilities, or from trying not to cry.

Kingsley turned his eyes and smile to Teddy, who didn't even wait for the encouragement to continue with his own vows.

“James Sirius Potter,” James seemed to buzz in anticipation at his own name, “I promise to encourage your compassion and individuality, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together, and through them we’ll emerge stronger. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. I promise to share with you the joys of life, because with you they will be that much sweeter. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things.”

Teddy truly knew James. His suspicion that James would start crying proved correct as the tears swam in his hazel eyes. He blinked and a single tear managed to drip off his eyelashes and hit his cheek. Teddy tightened his grip on James’ elbows so he wouldn't be able to wipe it away, and gave him a smile that appeared filled to the brim with nothing but incredible love.

There were more sniffles from the audience and someone blew their nose again. It felt like they'd been staring at each other for an eternity, but in reality only a few seconds had passed before Kingsley spoke again.

“Miss Weasley, do you have the ring?”

“No,” Victoire answered with a deadpan expression, and everyone looked at her. Teddy stared at her from over his shoulder, and she grinned, reaching into the pocket stitched to the skirt of her dress and pulling out a ring.

Teddy took it from her and rolled his eyes, turning back to face James as Victoire grinned and winked at her cousin. Kingsley just shook his head a little and reopened his book.

“Mr. Lupin, as you place the ring on Mr. Potter's finger, please repeat after me.”

“On this day, I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. James, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours, to cherish and to protect you as my partner. With all that I am, with all that I have. I honor you as my husband forevermore.”

Teddy repeated each word as he slipped the ring onto James’s finger, squeezing his hand tightly and lifting it to press a kiss against the ring as soon as he'd finished.

“Mr. Potter, do you have the ring?”

James looked dizzily at Kingsley. “No, Albus does.” Kingsley shut his eyes and James felt himself burn. “Oh! You were talking to Albus, weren't you? My bad.”

He turned and reached out with a barely noticeable trembling hand, and Albus set the ring into his palm, then folded his brothers fingers over the ring and squeezed his closed fist, nodding firmly in a sort of reassurance.

“Mr. Potter, James this time, as you place the ring on Mr. Lupin’s finger, please repeat after me.”

“On this day, I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Teddy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours, to cherish and to protect you as my partner. With all that I am, with all that I have. I honor you as my husband forevermore.”

James linked his fingers with Teddy's once the ring had been slipped onto his left hand, staring down at the matching silver, and the tiny ring of rubies and yellow chrysoberyl that represented both their houses. They were simple, exactly the same, and enchanted, charmed with both their magic. The rings seemed to pulse with their individual heart beats, a constant, a warmth, and they both tightened their grips on one another, both hands locked together as Kingsley read once more from the little book.

“In the presence of your family and friends, you have joined yourselves in marriage. I declare your marriage is valid and binding, and rejoice to recognize you as husbands. You may now—”

“—feel free to make out and make us all sick,” Albus broke in, and Victoire snorted as Kingsley turned to give him a pointed look.

James threw his arms around Teddy's neck and kissed him in the middle of his laugh. Applause erupted and Teddy wound his arms around James’s waist to keep him close, completely failing in his attempts to kiss back because he was laughing too much.

When they finally broke apart, Teddy framed his husband's face with his hands and pressed their foreheads together, whispering, “I love you.”

James just smiled, finally taking the time to scrub away the now dried tear streak on his cheek. “I love you too.”

Teddy removed his hands and James spun around on his heel to face where Albus was standing and clapping politely. Realization seemed to process on his face, but not quick enough as James flung himself at his younger brother, pressing a kiss to his cheek that had Albus cursing.

“Get off me. This wasn't in the job description, you sicko! All I had to do was give you a ring. Stop touching me!”

James just laughed, burying his hands into Albus’ hair and ruffling it completely before backing away, leaving Albus to cower with his hands in his hair and a deep frown on his lips, though the edges were twitching, threatening to break into a smile that he seriously struggled to keep off his face.

James faced the audience, most of whom were standing, some already leaving their seats, some trying to get to the front to congratulate them, but James was looking at his father, who was still seated at the front, glasses in hand and head bowed as he rubbed his eyes. Ginny sat next to him, beaming and rubbing his back, looking maybe a little too amused.

“Dad! Dad!” Harry lifted his head and slipped his glasses on to magnify his red, teary eyes, and the sight almost had James crying, but he managed to hold it. “I'm James Sirius Lupin now! Know what that means? I'm legally three Marauders in one! I'm three separate legacies and therefore the most chaotic wizard in the vicinity!”

“Well, you're not wrong,” Albus sighed, and Harry shook his head with a grin as James turned back to Teddy, meeting him in a crushing embrace.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

“Shouldn't this have been done before the ceremony?” Teddy asked as he leaned forward with his head down so Luna could adjust his hair idly, swaying on her feet with a hum.

“I suppose it could have been, but the light is much nicer now.”

“It'll be dark in just an hour or two.” Teddy grinned at the ground, standing straighter when her hand moved from his head to his shoulder.

Luna was holding a camera in one hand, her pale hair piled onto her head and held up with ribbons and hair sticks, an airy smile on her lips. “Yes, but I have much experience with photography. We're almost done, I promise. I just want to have nice pictures for the Quibbler. My father's readers love you very much, you know?”

“It's nice of you to do this for him in the first place,” James offered as Teddy was led back to where they'd both been standing and posing for pictures. “Do you write articles for him sometimes, auntie?”

“Sometimes,” Luna answered, backing up once she'd gotten them in the right position. “Of course the only reason I'm doing this is because you're family. Otherwise I would charge you.”

James laughed at that, his arm wrapped around Teddy's waist as Teddy kept an arm around his shoulders. There was probably no one else they would have asked to photograph their wedding. Ginny was taking pictures of course, and there were other cameras flashing in the distance from the edges of the warding where Skeeter and her group of camera hyenas were trying to get a glimpse of them. Back under the tent, pictures were being taken, but Teddy and James were alone with Luna outside.

She'd be photographing as well as writing a first hand article for the Quibbler, which James thought was incredibly appropriate despite the fact she worked as a magizoologist with her husband and likely didn't have much time to help with her father's work. Not like she wanted to at least.

Ginny would be writing the article for the Daily Prophet. When she'd announced that, people looked suspicious, because she was a Quidditch journalist, not day to day gossip. It was obvious she just wanted the newspaper to show a positive take on their marriage, and not shade it with toxic bias like Rita Skeeter would have done, and probably would still try to do.

“I can't believe your supervisor approved you for the article at all,” Harry had said, and Ginny had given him a look.

“Assuming I gave him a choice in the matter at all…” she trailed off, and that was the end of it.

Mostly because people were too scared to ask for details.

“Those are all the photos I need,” Luna said finally, pulling her camera down and smiling down at it. “I'll send you copies once I've developed them.”

“Thank you,” Teddy said, frowning when he saw a flash of light to the side and glancing over James’ head to see one of the Daily Prophet photographers had managed to sneak closer. “Fucking rats...”

“You should go back to the tent. You're probably hungry, and people will want to talk with you.” Luna waved towards where the ceremony had been, where people were already eating and dancing and laughing. “I will talk with the journalists and get them to leave.”

“You don't have to worry about that,” James said. “We can just get uncle Bill. He'll chase them away. He bloody hates interruptions like this, especially during weddings.”

“Oh yes, that's not a surprise.” Luna rocked back on her heels. “Ever since his own wedding was disrupted, he has been very upset by such things.”

“Yea, I figured,” Teddy admitted, arm tightening around James. “Come back with us, we'll send Bill after them.”

“Alright, I suppose.” Luna folded her hands behind her back, walking alongside the couple with her head tilted. “I do hope the _bombe glacée_ is still there. I like the raspberry one. It's my favorite. I first had it at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry didn't have any at his wedding, I was very sad.”

“Do we have _bombe glacée?”_ James whispered, and Teddy shook his head.

“I can't remember, we tasted so many test desserts before.”

“I don't even want any.”

“We have to eat it, Molly will be upset if we don't.”

“I will tell Bill about the journalists,” Luna said upon entering the tent, “then find my _bombe.”_

“I really hope we have _bombe,”_ James decided, watching his aunt walk off before turning and smiling when he saw Ginny approaching them. “Evening, mum!”

He had to detach himself from Teddy so his mother could hug him tightly, laughing. “Evening. Done with your photo shoot? You should eat something.”

“Well, if we have any meat, I'm kind of overdosed on sugar.”

“Of course we do.” Ginny hooked her arm through his and looked at Teddy. “Do you mind if I steal him?”

“Please do.” Teddy held his hands up. “I'll just mingle, come find me when you're done.”

“Mum do we have any _bombe glacée?”_ he heard James ask as he walked off with Ginny, who hummed.

“Yes, we have german chocolate, raspberry, and neo-neapolitan—”

Teddy turned with the intention of either finding a seat or hunting down Harry, but jumped in surprise when he came face to face with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had a smile on his face, still holding that book in his hand.

“Uncle!” Teddy gripped his chest, eyes wide. “Merlin, I didn't even hear you come up!”

“That's a bad habit of mine,” Kingsley apologized. “I just wanted to show you something.”

Teddy pulled his hand away from his chest. “What's that?”

Kingsley was flipping through the little black book, looking down at it. “I am not actually a licensed marriage officiant,” he said, and Teddy snorted.

“I know that, but you still have the authority to marry people. I wanted it to be you, that's why I asked.”

Kingsley looked at him. “I wanted to wait till after the ceremony to show you this.” He shut the book and held it out. “This isn't a bible.”

“I never would have guessed.” Teddy grinned, taking the book from him and looking down at it, turning it over a few times. “A journal?”

“Yes, one I found many years back while cleaning out an old Order safe house. Open it to the middle.”

Teddy did so, frowning. Handwriting covered both pages, but in different styles and hands, written by two different people. It was a bit startling when he realized the vows he and James had shared were written there, with the ring vow on the other page.

“Did you plan this?” Teddy asked. “You said before that we had to find our own vows.”

“You did,” Kingsley said. “James was having some trouble, so I gave him a book that would help him, listing different official vows. He just happened to pick what he did, without me pointing it out,” he lifted a hand to rub his neck. “I find it fascinating, that you and he both chose the vows you did, without much outside interference, because you chose the same vows written there in that book.”

Teddy felt the edges of the journal pages, noting how brittle they felt, old, crisp, and yellowing. The letters were almost illegible from fading, but he could still read them, and a smile tugged at his lips. There were doodles along the edges of the page, surrounding the vow that James had repeated. Little stick figures and crescent moons and sloppy hearts. It was cute.

“Why is it fascinating?” Teddy remembered to ask, and Kingsley nodded.

“Because they're the same vows that your parents shared when they got married.” Teddy's head snapped up to gape at Kingsley, who had his arms folded. “It was spontaneous and very unplanned. I was their witness, so I was there. Your father had that book, they both read from it. I suppose they figured a large wedding ceremony would be unneeded during a war, they just wanted to be married. Though Tonks did daydream about having another wedding, to renew their vows, once the war was over.”

“I… gave the same vows as my father?”

Kingsley nodded. “You are your parents son,” he said fondly. “You can keep that, by the way. I've no use for it.”

Teddy closed the book gently, squeezing it. “Thank you, uncle.”

Kingsley reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder, “They would be proud of you, Edward. Unbelievably proud. Wherever they are, they are watching over you, and they are desperately happy for you.”

Teddy felt heartbroken and elated at the same time, clinging to the journal as he stepped closer to hug Kingsley, who patted his back a few times. When they separated, the former Minister wandered off to discuss something with Bill, who'd just returned from getting rid of the Daily Prophet, looking annoyed.

Teddy found the closest table and sat down with the book, flipping the pages but not opening them. Part of him thought maybe reading something of his father's would be a bad idea, make him depressed, but he kept it in his hands and stared at the blank cover for a long time, debating what to do. He was grateful for the distraction when it came in the form of his godfather dragging a chair out beside him with his foot, sitting down and offering him a glass of champagne.

“That's fancy,” Teddy said, taking the glass. “What happened to the firewhisky?”

“We're not busting that out till later,” Harry said. “May as well try to be professional, until those idiots leave.” he stared out of the tent before smiling back at Teddy. “Plus, Ron goes a little nuts on firewhisky.”

“Can't have that.”

“What's that?”

Teddy looked back at the little book. “Kingsley gave it to me. The book he read from just now, where he had the ceremony copied down to read out.”

“He gave it to you?”

“Evidently it was my father’s,” Teddy explained, filling the silence that met him with a quick addition. “It's got his and my mum's ceremony written down in it, and probably other stuff. Haven't look at it yet.” He pushed it into his coat, into the inner pocket over his heart, before lifting the glass of champagne up. “Anyway…”

“They'd be proud of you,” Harry said, and Teddy almost vocally sighed.

“I know they would be,” he assured. “People keep telling me they would be at least.”

Harry eyed him silently as he drank, leaning back and watching the bubbles fizz in his own glass. “In the beginning, when you and James came out as being in a relationship, the only thing I could think of was how disappointed Remus would be in me.”

Teddy lifted his eyes from his drink. “What do you mean?”

“Remus trusted me with you,” Harry explained, “he trusted me when he made me your godfather, and I figured it was my job to protect you, to help raise you into a man who could look after yourself. You're his only son, and that makes you very special, because despite what Remus thought, so many people loved him. He touched so many lives. I thought, somehow, I had corrupted you, when you told me you were with James.” He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head. “It was a strange few months, going between being mad at James for corrupting you, then being mad at you for corrupting James. I'd wonder what Remus would say, what my dad would say, if they would be angry or annoyed.”

Teddy felt the urge to tell Harry not everything was about him, but held his tongue and dumped the other half of his champagne into his mouth to keep it occupied as Harry continued.

“As anxious and confused as I was, in the end it wasn't my decision to make. Ginny says I have a bad habit of forcing my will on our kids just because I think I'm protecting them. Like what happened when Albus was fourteen, and I tried to keep him from Scorpius. I thought I was protecting him, but I was just making him miserable. I didn't want to end up doing that to James, or to you. Being together is your choice, not mine, and I'll admit that it took me some time to wrap my head around it, but I eventually did.” He set his champagne glass on the table, then looked back at Teddy. “I might not understand it much myself, but I've seen a couple different forms of love, between the Weasleys and their wives, between Ginny and I… between your parents. I might be a tad bit overprotective, but I'm not a complete fool. I know you love each other, and I know it's genuine. I know you'd do anything for my son, because you're so much like your parents. I know James would do anything for you, because unfortunately, he is indeed my son.”

This made him sigh, and Teddy snorted, letting a passing waiter take his empty glass and hand him another. “You're right, I _would_ do anything for him. I didn't marry him on a whim you know. James is…” He trailed off and sighed, staring at the rising bubbles in his champagne and wondering how to explain himself as simply as possible. “James keeps me from taking myself too seriously,” he decided finally, smiling over at Harry, “if that makes any sense at all.”

Harry was beaming. “Teddy, believe me, that's the best reason to have. That's exactly why I married Ginny.”

“She's good for you.”

“James is good for _you.”_

“We're good for each other.”

Harry picked his glass up and downed half of it before standing. “I should probably go find Gin, and I wanted to talk to Bill. Ted, keep each other safe, alright? After today, more eyes will be on you both. I don't want to get an owl saying there was an accident. Take care of each other, protect each other. I would lose my mind if I lost James, but I'd be just as broken if I lost you. You're as much my son as he is.”

His voice sounded shaky when he said the last sentence, and Teddy made an attempt to comfort his godfather by raising his glass in salute. “You probably shouldn't say that. It would give the media more reason to think me a beast if they thought I was shagging my actual brother.”

Harry just squinted at him as Teddy laughed, turning away with a low mutter that Teddy was so much like his mother, that was a bad joke, and to _calm down Harry, they're married, it's fine._

Teddy just chuckled into his glass, grinning more when he felt hands on his shoulders, sliding around his neck and a chin settling on top of his head.

“What did I miss?”

“Nothing much.” Teddy reached up to James, squeezing his arm. “Did you eat something?”

“Yea, mum and Bill both made me.”

“Good.” Teddy tilted his head back to look up at James, who was grinning down at him. “So what do you want to do right now?”

“I figured that was obvious,” James said, hands coming up to hold the sides of Teddy's face, leaning down to kiss his nose. “The grooms are supposed to share a dance, aren't they?”

“I don't know, are you going to break my feet?”

“I definitely might, but you married into it, so you have to suffer.”

Teddy laughed, setting his glass down and standing up to join James, taking his hand and backing up towards the group of their friends and family that were swaying on their feet, wrapping his arms around James once he was close enough.

“There, we're dancing now. Happy?”

“Yea.” James grinned, and Teddy rubbed his hands over his shoulders, eyes falling to his left hand where the little gems caught the light from the charmed orbs that bobbed in the air above them, flashing.

“You're smiling,” James noted, and Teddy met his eye.

“So? Am I not allowed to smile?”

James just stared at him, his eyes were glittering. “Your hair is lilac purple.”

Teddy felt his cheeks heat as he tried for a glare that James simply laughed at. His arms moved, crossing over Teddy's shoulders and hooking behind his neck, fingers playing with the ends of Teddy's hair, pulling him closer with his arms until their foreheads were pressed together.

From this close Teddy could count every freckle on his husband’s face, his heart racing from the lack of distance as if they'd never been this close before. His hands slid down from James’ shoulders to instead hold him by the waist, to keep him close from head to toe. They weren't even dancing really, just swaying. Teddy was vaguely aware at the back of his mind that people were watching them. He was pretty sure he saw flashes from a camera, but all he could concentrate on were those lights in James’s eyes. Soft brown with fireworks of red, purple, and blue exploding in them.

Teddy wanted to kiss him.

“Go ahead, you're allowed to,” James teased, and it took Teddy's fuzzy mind a moment to process.

“Huh?”

“Kiss me.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

James laughed. “You didn't have to. I know what you look like when you want to kiss me.”

“What if someone sees us?”

“Teddy how much champagne did you drink?” James snickered. “Just kiss me.”

“Okay.”

Teddy did what James asked, head tilting to slot their lips more easily together, and so what if a few more cameras flashed to capture the moment? Or that Bill started cursing like a sailor and yanked his wand out to chase off the reporter who looked white as a ghost from fear? Teddy didn't care at all.

James didn't care either.

They just smiled against each other's lips and laughed from the tickle of their eyelashes against the others face.

“I love you,” Teddy whispered, and James leaned closer to kiss his cheek, then laid his head on Teddy's shoulder.

“I love you too.”

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Aside from Rita Skeeter and her people lingering at the edges of the protective warding, there were no disruptions to the rest of the night. It was elation and excitement, fueled by sugar and alcohol. Teddy couldn't stop smiling, his hair kept changing from bright blue to lilac, and pointing it out just made him grin more.

James was torn between staying glued to Teddy's side and wandering through their guests excitedly to show off his ring and announce his new name, which Harry said he was a little too proud of.

He danced with Ginny, then with Lily, who kissed his cheek and told him she was proud of him. Teddy danced with Andromeda, then Victoire, inevitably leading to a short dance with Lily, who said she was happy to have him as her brother. Lastly they danced together, in the middle of their family and friends, grinning and holding each other and laughing.

Separated again to talk with other people, Teddy with Harry and Ron, James with Albus and Bill, meeting up finally for a real supper where they kept one hand under the table to cling to each other's fingers, as if they needed to hide the connection like they used to during holiday dinners before revealing their relationship to the rest of the family.

It was nice, being surrounded by their loved ones, accepting congratulations and compliments, taking pictures and enjoying the cake and other sweets beside the more savory parts of the meal.

Closer towards midnight, Teddy was losing interest in the rest of the guests, still seated at the table they'd eaten at, an elbow propped up so his chin could sit in his palm, watching James, watching his _husband,_ dancing very badly with Lily and Rose. He'd removed the black and white suit coat, which Teddy was holding on his lap, leaving him in a white dress shirt and vest, light glinting off the silver stitched filigree and paisley design of the vest.

He'd rolled his sleeves up, and the bowtie around his neck had been undone, hanging from the folded shirt collar. It could have been a crime; Teddy wanted to go over and redo the bowtie, so _he_ could be the one to loosen it, but maybe that was thinking a little too possessively. He really couldn't help it, though. His husband looked amazing.

James was not one to dress up very often. Fashion wasn't exactly one of his strong points on a good day, and was frankly lucky Teddy thought he looked good in absolutely everything. Loose t-shirts, old Quidditch jerseys, cargo shorts and sandals—it really didn't matter, Teddy loved it.

So get him cleaned up and dress him in a suit? Teddy felt dizzy from heat. James was just too perfect, and he was _Teddy's._ The matching band around his finger was proof. A promise. Why couldn't the night go any faster?

There was a hotel room already waiting for them deep in Muggle London, far from the rest of their family, and in two days they'd be leaving the country for a three week long honeymoon. Teddy was still surprised they'd been allowed so much time off. James was one of the best Aurors they had, and Teddy was in the middle of training to enter the Department of Mysteries as their newest Unspeakable. The idea of them just up and allowed to leave for nearly a month was astounding—and a little suspicious, actually.

The most time either had gotten off for vacation was the ten days in Spain they'd taken together after James had been cleared from the clinic, not including the rest of James’s medical leave. It had been fun, but that had been a trip for their health. This was different.

The rest of the night dragged. The younger kids had fallen asleep or were dragging their feet, Ron was trying to goad Neville into a drinking game while Hermione watched on as his keeper to make sure he didn't hurt himself by tripping over grass, grinning in amusement (likely filing away all of this to blackmail her husband with later).

Lyall and Andromeda had left separately after hugging Teddy goodbye and congratulating him, and half of the other guests had disappeared sometime between dinner and midnight. The only ones remaining were the Weasley-Potter family, Neville, and Luna's family. Teddy could see Lorcan standing up on a chair with his mother's camera while his brother stood at his feet watching him anxiously, hands lifted partway as if anticipating a fall at any moment.

Fred, Albus, Victoire, and Dominique were playing a game of beer pong with the champagne glasses, Louis had fallen asleep leaning against Hugo, who was sitting across from Arthur and more than likely talking about some kind of Muggle thing.

“Enjoying the view?”

Teddy turned his head in his hand to smile as James dropped into the chair beside him, rolling down his sleeves as it was getting colder now.

“I was,” Teddy answered, handing James his coat, which he yanked on, “till you stopped dancing.”

James just grinned, cheeks flush. “I'll dance for you again later if you want?” he teased, and Teddy returned the smile.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Ew.” Both turned to see Albus was across the table balancing three pints of what had to be fire whiskey, looking sick. “Get a room before saying gross stuff like that.”

“All we're talking about is dancing.”

“Yea, I know exactly what you're talking about,” Albus assured, setting the pints down, one in front of either of them before keeping the third for himself and dragging a chair up to sit across from them. “Mum and dad will probably let you leave soon,” he promised. “Uncle Ron's too plastered to notice, you should see it. Aunt ‘Mione and Rose are taking notes on the dumb shit he says to repeat to him later, they're such assholes.”

“I don't know how I feel about people getting blackout drunk at my wedding,” Teddy noted, and Albus snorted into his glass as James took a drink.

“Uncle's always been like that at parties. He gets way too excited.” He leaned towards Teddy, against his shoulder. “Dad says he doesn't believe it when people tell him he's a light weight. _I remember everything that happened,_ that's what he always says.”

“That's hilarious,” Albus said dully, taking another mouthful of his firewhisky.

“Have you enjoyed yourself at least?” James asked. “I didn't see you dancing.”

Albus scoffed. “I don't dance, James.”

James eyed him a moment, glanced over his shoulder, then back at Albus, waiting for him to put the glass up to his lips before speaking. “Go dance with Scorpius.”

Albus spit his whisky, hissing as it came out of his nose and grabbing the table cloth to hold to against it as James giggled.

“Fuck off, James!”

“Hey, don't be shy, that's why I invited him!” James insisted, and Teddy arched an eyebrow.

“I thought we invited him because he was my cousin?”

“Oh, right.”

Albus just wiped his sleeve under his nose, glaring at the tabletop angrily with a red face.

“You're already dating, Al,” Teddy offered, putting an arm around James. “He won't say no to a dance.”

Albus eyed him nervously, taking a napkin from the table and blowing the rest of the burning whisky out of his nose before downing the rest of his pint and slamming it against the table, glaring heatedly at them, “Never forget I absolutely fucking hate you both.”

James gave him a thumbs-up as he stood from the chair and started across the tent towards where Scorpius was standing with Draco and Rolf Scamander.

“Are you done playing matchmaker?” Teddy asked, and James hummed.

“Dunno yet. I'm thinking of the consequences of getting Lily to dance with Lysander.”

“It's getting pretty late.”

“You tired, old man?”

“Tired? I wouldn't say that.” He was playing with James’s hair, twisting it between his fingers until James had turned to give him a puzzled look. “I just want to see you dance for me a little.”

Hazel eyes widened a fraction and red crossed James’ cheeks as he grinned. “Should've expected that, huh?”

“Probably.”

James turned in his seat to fully face Teddy, reaching up to the knot of his tie and dragging him close, lips against his ear. “Sounds fine to me, Mr. Lupin. The one thing I was looking forward to more than stealing your name was being able to consummate our marriage in a fancy hotel.”

Teddy felt another dizzy spell rush over him as James pulled back, straightening Teddy's pink tie and watching him with a gleam in his eyes.

“How expensive do you think the water in the mini fridge is?”

“So expensive.”

“Fantastic.”

They stood up simultaneously, and Teddy probably would have disapparated with James right then if his husband hadn't turned to call across the tent towards his parents.

“It's getting late!” he said. “We're gonna turn in!”

Teddy felt almost disappointed when Harry and Ginny both started for them as they stepped away from the table. He stood behind James as he hugged both his parents, taking Harry's hand in his own for a firm handshake that turned into a tight hug Teddy barely paid attention to, leaning down with a smile so Ginny could kiss his cheek.

“Have fun, my boys,” she said, squeezing Teddy's hand before smiling at James.

Harry put an arm around her shoulders, nodding. “We'll see you both in three weeks. Be careful out there, no telling what you could get into.”

“Each other?” James offered, and Harry slowly shut his eyes as Ginny blushed and Teddy grabbed James, pulling him back.

“Not that we would do something like that.”

“Teddy we're married.”

“We're gonna go sleep now.”

“I thought you wanted to—”

“Goodnight!”

They disapparated with a crack, and Ginny turned to Harry, who had his hands tented over his nose, eyes still shut.

“Well… it's good they're enthusiastic.”

“I need… a firewhisky. I need eight of them.”

~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~

The hotel room was beautiful and certainly elegant. Owned by a wizard who catered to both magical and muggle, all they had to do was apparate directly into their room, which they'd been wise enough to pay for earlier in the week. Their bags were already packed and waiting for them, door keys on the table with a note from the owner, a greeting and a congratulations on their wedding, detailing how pleased he was that a high ranking Ministry official and a _Potter_ of all people were staying at _his_ hotel, and to please let the staff know if they needed anything at all.

There was a gift basket on the table next to the note, filled with fruit, wine, soap, wrapped candy, a bouquet of flowers and imported pastries, but neither Teddy nor James took a look at it as they appeared in front of the door and reached for each other.

They didn't take the time to admire the pretty carpeted floor, the canopy bed made up with red silk sheets with white rose petals shaped in a heart on top of the down comforter. Or the partly opened sliding glass door that let in cool fresh air, and lead onto the small balcony where a fire pit was set up for them. Or the modern bathroom through the door to the right sporting a shower with glass doors and eight different shower head settings, bathtub inlaid into the floor with jacuzzi jets in the sides and the bottom, and the tray on the bathroom sink that held an array of bath salts, bath bombs, shampoo, conditioner, and even cologne.

Yes, the hotel room was elegant and fancy, and normal people would have killed to have it for a night, but all Teddy and James cared about was each other. Ogling over the room could wait.

Their lips were together even before their stomachs had settled from apparating, hands clinging to silky shirts and suit coats and fumbling with buttons that needed to be loosened already.

“So tell me the truth,” Teddy said against James’s lips. “You hate the fuschia.”

“Pink looks good on you, Teddy, I don't hate it,” James assured, loosening the tie around Teddy's neck and slowly, deliberately sliding it off, dropping it to the floor and returning his hands to the collar of his white dress shirt. “I almost like it enough to make you keep it on.”

“Oh no, we can't have that,” Teddy joked, pulling off the already undone bowtie from around James’ neck before undoing the top few buttons of his shirt.

He had to let go and drop his arms back when James pushed his tuxedo coat from his shoulders, shucking it down his arms and tossing it vaguely in the direction of a chair before he could return his eager hands to the silver vest James wore.

They peeled away their layers of tuxedo coats, the vests, and the dress shirts underneath, sometimes forgetting to at least try and hang them on a chair and just flinging the clothes in the direction of a wall. Teddy didn't want to stop kissing James, but he also wanted to look at him, forcing their lips apart and leaning back to admire his shirtless husband trying to open Teddy's belt.

He had the build of an Auror, and Teddy could see it in the lines of his muscles that he'd played Quidditch. He still had the arms from his games, the lithe but muscled torso excellent for the complicated air maneuvers a Chaser had to make during a fast paced game. His shoulders were dusted in freckles that came down his chest; Teddy couldn't see them yet, but he knew there were a few on his hips and love handles as well.

“I know I'm gorgeous, but could you stop staring for two seconds to help?”

Teddy grinned. “What's this, Mr. Potter, you've forgotten how to use a belt?”

“I think you're talking to the wrong James, Tedward.”

“My humblest apologies, you're absolutely right, _Mr. Lupin.”_ A visible shiver ran down James’s spine, and Teddy reached down to help James, loosening his own belt before grabbing his husband by the hips and pulling him closer to kiss him again, hands moving to the front and easily loosening James’s belt.

Both leather straps hit the floor, and they pulled each other to the bed. James managed to get the upper hand on Teddy and pushed him off balance to land on the mattress, hovering over him with his hands leveraged on either side of his head, grinning down at him.

“My turn to enjoy the view,” he decided, a hand smoothing through Teddy's hair as the older man laughed softly.

“Hurry up and get down here.”

“Let me stare at you for a minute.”

“Better be careful. If you push the wrong button I might morph into your dad.”

“If you turn into my _father_ during _sex,_ I will shred our marriage license and move to Romania with Albus, and you'll never see me again.”

“I won't, I won't!” Teddy laughed hard, reaching up to James’s face and dragging him down into a soft kiss. “I promise, it's just me the whole time.”

James tried to keep a straight, scolding expression, but failed miserably as his lips parted wider to deepen the kiss, his hands roaming across Teddy's torso.

He was built a little differently than James was. A bit paler, and the muscle he had was new. He never played Quidditch after all, so the strength he'd developed in his body had developed after joining the Aurors. His muscles weren't as sharp and defined, and his stomach was a flat but firm plane of skin that shuddered under James’s fingertips when they teased down to the button of his dress pants.

Teddy didn't protest any of James’s movements, simply wrapped his arms up and around his body to pull him down so their chests were flush as James pushed a hand down Teddy's dress pants and boxers. His skin buzzed and every nerve burned as his fingers dug into James’s back, finding the start of the scars that marred his skin there and tracing them slowly.

They were grotesque and deformed, healed but still red in some places, the aftermath of a mission gone wrong and a cowardly Auror partner replacement that Teddy still seethed about.

“I'm fine,” James said into Teddy's mouth, and for a moment Teddy wondered if he'd been the one to speak instead of James.

“I know. I'm not upset.”

“Yea, you are,” James hummed, breaking the kiss and rubbing their noses together. “You're always upset about what happened.”

“Am I…” He knew it was true though. “Let me see.”

“They're ages old now, they don't hurt.”

“Please?”

James could only sigh with a weak smile as he slipped off Teddy, who sat up and held him by the waist as he turned to show him his left shoulder and shoulder blade, the parallel quartet of scars that ran to the middle of his back and infected him with the same Lycanthropy as his attacker.

Teddy pulled him close with an arm wrapped around his waist, burying his face against James’ bare side and tracing the scars blindly with his fingers.

“You're ridiculously brave, James.”

“I am? Albus calls me an idiot.”

“You're that too,” Teddy admitted, pulling away and turning James to face him, pulling him down to sit straddled in his lap. “Sorry, I distracted us both.”

“It's fine. I don't really mind.” James shrugged, reaching back where Teddy still had a hand covering his scars protectively. “You're the only one who can touch me there.”

“Good.” Teddy felt a little guilty for how selfish he sounded, but James didn't seem to mind, just laughed and pressed their foreheads together.

“You sure you're okay with marrying a werewolf?”

“Partial, and yes.” Teddy grinned, his free hand on James’s face. “We've talked about this before, Jamie.”

“Yea, we have, but I like hearing you say it,” James hummed. “Validation and all that.”

“Sure,” Teddy agreed, pulling James back into a kiss, talking into it. “I'll say it as many times as you need me to.”

James moved his hands to hold Teddy's face. “Don't say anything right now,” he decided, carefully biting Teddy's bottom lip but releasing it almost immediately and soothing the sting with another kiss. “Just get your pants off. I want to mess up these nice sheets.”

“They're soft,” Teddy mumbled into James’s neck, pulling him close with both arms around his waist, one hand slipping down the back of his dress pants and smiling at the way James fisted a hand in his blue hair, chin digging into his temple.

“Yea? How soft?”

“Like silk,” Teddy revealed, licking at a bead of sweat that had rolled down to James’ sharp collar bone. “Curious?”

“Yea,” James croaked, grinding down into Teddy's lap as Teddy kept one hand down his pants, the other pressed to the middle of his back so he couldn't jerk away from the touch.

He flipped them, lying James out over the bed so he could feel the full effect of the silk sheets on his bare back. The comforter bunched and wrinkled and the white rose petals fluttered, collecting around James’ body as he laid there grinning, always grinning, reaching up for Teddy.

There wasn't much contrast between him and the deep red of the comforter, but the delicate white of the flower petals cast the perfect balance and almost seemed to make James glow. He didn't seem to notice how enchanted Teddy was, staring at the petals getting stuck in James’ russet hair, dragging him down to a kiss that he lost himself in.

There were times when Teddy wished James could take things more seriously, like during important Ministry meetings or at galas (even if they both hated them). This, though, was not one of those times. When they were tangled together in bed, and James couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or moan. Fuck, Teddy loved it. Kissing James and feeling his hot breath ghost his chin in a laugh that cut off on a choke which rumbled in his throat as a groan when Teddy moved to a particularly tender angle.

Teddy knew James’s body as well as he knew his own, fingertips digging into his ribs and kissing under his chin to force his head into tilting back while James pulled his knees higher as if to leverage the way his back arched off the bed. Then Teddy's vision went white, and his stomach clenched as his fingers clung to the sheets beside James’ head, his other hand squeezing his thigh. His body was so hot, every nerve on end, he felt like he was melting into James, until everything began to cool down. He slid down to prop himself on his elbow, pressing a soft kiss against James’ mouth.

“Consider our marriage consummated,” Teddy whispered, and James chuckled breathlessly, hands on Teddy's face, fingers brushing at his eyebrows and his temples.

The kiss was slow in warm afterglow, until Teddy pulled himself away from James, who keened at the sensation and huffed out, an arm over his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Teddy asked, rubbing James’s thigh where he'd squeezed a hand shaped red mark into his skin.

“I could use some water.”

“Some expensive mini fridge water?”

“So expensive.”

Teddy laughed and leaned forward to kiss James on the forehead, standing from the bed just so he could retrieve a bottle of water from the mini fridge and bring it over to the bed for James. After which he stepped over to the gift basket and picked up the letter to read.

“Who left that here?” James asked and Teddy hummed.

“Owner. A congratulations on our marriage.” He set the note down and paced over to the bathroom to grab one of the silk robes hanging for them on the other side of the door.

“Aw, what are you doing covering up?” James asked in lament, and Teddy turned to grin at where he was still lying on the bed, one arm beneath his head and balancing the small bottle of water against his chest. “I like watching you walk around after.”

“You've got interesting kinks, Mr. Lupin.”

“What can I say? I like your arse.”

Teddy laughed hard, bringing the other robe over to the bed and sitting down next to James. “They were left here for us, we might as well use them. Look, they're even monogrammed.”

“Correctly?” James asked and sat up, taking the robe and checking the JSL stitched into the chest. “Yes!”

“Wow, James.” Teddy laughed as James pulled the robe on and tied it, opening his bottle of water.

“Can't blame me,” he defended into the lip of the bottle. “I just really love my name.”

“You loved it before,” Teddy noted, and James hummed.

“Because I'm proud of it,” he said, pulling the water bottle away and smiling. “At first, you know, I didn't understand my name. When I got older and dad explained it to me, I was excited, but halfway through school I… started to hate my name.” Teddy furrowed his brow as James laughed. “I know, that's stupid.”

“Why would you hate it?”

“Because of what they did,” James said, twisting the top of the bottle back and forth. “James Potter, my grandfather, was a talented wizard who died protecting my grandmother and my father. Sirius Black was a purely light wizard convicted and condemned because he was an easy scapegoat, but he didn't let it get in the way of protecting his godson. Died for my dad, just like James Potter did. So…”

“They're men who Harry respects, and you feel like he's giving you a lot of expectations by naming you after them,” Teddy summarized. James shrugged. “That's not true, Jamie. He wanted to honor them by naming you after them. Just like me. My mum named me after her father, to honor him, as a memorial to his memory. It's a good thing.”

“I know it is.” James felt over the initials on his chest. “I learned to love it. Now I love it even more. Named after three best friends who loved each other. I do feel like I'm honoring them by carrying their names, all of their names. Your name.”

Teddy reached out to cup James’s cheek. “It suits you,” he said. “James Lupin.”

Hazel eyes glittered and Teddy leaned closer to kiss him, pressing his hand fully against James’s face so he could pull back and admire the ring on his hand. He reached down to take his husband's left hand, interlocking their fingers so their rings were next to each other.

“I can feel how warm you are through it,” James said, staring down. “I guess the charms and enchantments are working.”

“It's not us if we don't magically bind our rings together,” Teddy teased, and James grinned at him.

“How long are we in this hotel?”

“Two nights. Our flight leaves on Sunday.”

“Good.” James set the water bottle aside and grabbed the collar of Teddy's robes. “Just enough time to thoroughly enjoy the hotel room, and the balcony, and the bathtub.”

“You wanna shag on every inch of the room you mean.”

“It's our wedding night, I'm justified in wanting dick.” Teddy choked he laughed so hard, cut off when James kissed him and spoke against his lips. “I want you to make love to me while we’re still wearing the robes.”

Teddy was already between his legs, lying him down and reaching over to shove the water bottle off the bed before tangling his fingers through James’s hair. Still wearing the robes made the entire situation so oddly sensual. Not being able to see much of James’ body, watching him react beneath the silk of the robes, was unexpectedly hot.

He was still soft, warm, but Teddy still moved into him slowly, encompassing his body around James as the heat between them built. White rose petals were tangled in his hair, but Teddy didn't mind them. They were stuck to his legs from sweat, but that just made James even more beautiful.

Teddy connected their hands together, lifting James’s and pressing a kiss to his wedding ring before pinning his wrist against the mattress above his head, sinking into and against him and kissing him mid gasp, rolling his hips as James arched his back.

“Is this what you wanted?” Teddy whispered into his mouth, and James nodded numbly, wordlessly, one hand clinging to Teddy's robe. “Fuck, you're perfect. We might actually be able to do this all night if I keep getting turned on by your stupid face.”

“Want me to cover it?” James asked through a laugh, and Teddy shook his head.

“If we're gonna be married for the rest of our lives, I might as well get used to it.”

“Could be a problem if my face is that much of a weakness for you,” James giggled. “Maybe I should wear those Muggle joke glasses, the ones with the big nose and fake mustache, during meetings so you don't get distracted.”

Teddy cut off his laughter with a brutal thrust forward that had James keening and moaning an octave louder from shock at the pleasure that shuddered through him.

“Brat,” Teddy hissed. “Stop talking.”

“You talk more than I do during sex,” James panted. “It's a bad habit, I've told you before.”

“So this is revenge?”

“This is fun,” James argued, one arm looped around Teddy's neck, hand tangled through his hair, which had turned a pastel lilac color. “Hey, don't stop though, keep going.”

“Maybe I should tease you,” Teddy muttered, hips rolling slowly. “Bring you to the edge and leave you there.”

“Don't do that,” James whined, yanking at Teddy's hair. “Oh, fuck, Teddy.”

Teddy leaned down and kissed him hard, and didn't stop until it was well into the morning. It was already past midnight when they'd gotten to the hotel; by the time they'd fully spent each other, it was nearing five in the morning. Teddy barely had the energy to flick his wand and shut the balcony door, closing the blinds and casting a silencing spell over the room, before sinking under the covers with James.

There were still rose petals stuck to them, leaving barely a hint of a scent of roses on their skin, but neither minded as they tangled back together, this time to sleep. James had his back to Teddy, who trailed a hand over his scars there before ducking his head and kissing them, winding his arms around James’s middle and burying his face in his hair.

James shifted a bit to get comfortable and pulled the sheets higher, digging his face into the cool of the pillow, “If I wake up with your hard on between my thighs…”

“You won't complain.”

“I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow, I swear to Merlin.”

Teddy snorted, his left hand taking James’s and squeezing. “I'll hold back, I promise.”

“Just till I'm more awake.”

“See? You love it.”

“Stuff it, Lupin. Go to sleep.”

“No arguments here,” Teddy sighed, though his eyes did reopen as if on protest, squeezing James tighter to him. “Thank you.”

“Wha’ for?” James grunted, half asleep, and Teddy closed his eyes.

“Marrying me.”

James was quiet for a moment before squeezing Teddy's hand. “Thank you too, for loving me enough to want to marry me.”

Teddy smiled. “Of course I love you enough. I love you a little too much.”

“Love me more than that then,” James said. “Love me more than too much.”

“I will.” Teddy shook a bit as he hugged James impossibly tighter. “I promise. I will.”

“Good,” James hummed, both relaxing into each other. “I will too.”

                                                    [Art by confusedswede](https://confusedswede.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I was insane and excited enough about this fest to straight up commission one of my all time favorite artists to illustrate a piece inspired by this fic. This art was commissioned by me for this fic, drawn by the absolutely amazing confusedswede.jpg @ Instagram (confusedswede @ Tumblr). Since this was one of my favorite fics I'd written, I decided to commission for this story, but I'm still considering getting art for "OK" as well, keep the theme going. Plus imagine how feelsy it would be to see art of James bedridden and Teddy broken over it. <3 <3 <3 Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy the final part in this four-part fest inspired Jeddy series! (I plan on posting the art to Tumblr probably on the seventh)


End file.
